


Confession

by SamuelJames



Series: MMOM Entries 2015 [20]
Category: Latter Days (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a short conversation when Christian gets in from work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Confession_   
>  _Pairing: Aaron Davis/Christian Markelli_   
>  _Rating: 15+_   
>  _Summary: They have a short conversation when Christian gets in from work._   
>  _Notes: Written for Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Aaron watches Christian strip down to his boxers and curls up next to him when Christian gets into bed.

"How was work?"

"Good. Super busy but busy means tips. Tired though. How was your day?"

Aaron is embarrassed even though he's been looking for work. Christian is basically supporting both of them and he'd slept till two. There's also something he should tell Christian about. "I masturbated earlier."

" _Okay_."

"I wasn't sure if people in relationships do that. All we were ever taught was not to touch."

Christian rubs Aaron's arm. "I've never taken a poll on it but I always have, sometimes you're just horny and it feels good. Did you think I'd get angry?"

"Maybe a little. Since we had sex I've been learning so much about intimacy and making someone feel good. I don't always know what I'm doing, but I don't think I could have had what we shared with some random guy. I've allowed myself to enjoy sex, learned how I like to be touched and today I just had that urge. Have I embarrassed myself by asking about something completely normal?"

Christian laughs. "A tiny bit but I'd rather you ask than feel guilty for nothing. I did it this morning in the shower while you were still sleeping. You should keep doing it if you want, a little self-service never hurt anyone and I bet you looked beautiful."

Aaron pushes himself up and looks at Christian. "Thank you for everything. I keep thinking what if they'd sent me somewhere else, anywhere other than here and I'd still be unhappy."

Leaning up, Christian kisses him and pulls Aaron down on top of him.

"Thought you were tired."

"Yep but now I just keep picturing you jerking off. Also I fall asleep after sex so there's that."

Aaron stretches across him for the lubricant and condoms. This is the best response to a confession ever.


End file.
